Gemmy Prototypes
The following is a list of items that are early productions and stock photos at Gemmy Industries Corp. Animation Gemmy dancing glitter vampire.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters- Vampire Gemmy dancing glitter pumpkin.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Pumpkin Gemmy dancing glitter monster.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Frankenstein's Monster Gemmy dancing glitter bat.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Bat Gemmy animated swinging vampire.jpg|Swingin Vampire Gemmy dancing monster.jpg|Freaky Geeks Prototype Frankenstein (notice glossiness of the skin and gold colored chains on base) Gemmy zombie homer simpson.jpg|Head In Hands Zombie Homer Gemmy vampire mouth candy bowl.jpg|Big Mouth Vampire Candy Bowl Gemmy monster mouth candy bowl.jpg|Big Mouth Frankenstein Candy Bowl Gemmy animated dancing goofy monster.jpg|Dancing Frank Gemmy animated dancing monster.jpg|Dancing Trick or Treater - Boy Gemmy animated dancing witch.jpg|Dancing Trick or Treater - Witch Gemmy animated dancing werewolf.jpg|Dancing Hamsters - Wolfman Jack Gemmy animated pop-up tombstone.jpg|Screaming Tombstone Gemmy animated pop-up tombstone 2.jpg|Screaming Tombstone open view Gemmy pop-up grave.jpg|Obelisk Tombstone Reaper (closed view) Gemmy pop-up grave 2.jpg|Obelisk Tombstone Reaper Gemmy Halloween keychain pals.jpg|Talking Halloween Plush Character assortment (mummy, frankenstein, cat witch) Gemmy weird tall swinging skeleton.jpg|Halloween Leg Kickers- Skeleton Gemmy animated pirate skeleton.jpg|Skull Spinning Skeleton Pirate Gemmy animated voodoo skeleton.jpg|Skull Spinning Voodoo Witch Doctor Gemmy chairman of the board.jpg|Chairman of the Board Gemmy Scooby doo as mummy.jpg|Dancing Scooby Doo- Mummy Scooby Gemmy animated alien head.jpg|Alien Head Door Greeter Gemmy animated closing hand.jpg|Grabbing Hand (normal view) Gemmy animated closing hand 2.jpg|Grabbing Hand (clenched fist view) Gemmy animated floating zombie.jpg|Floating Zombie (purple version, Black and Red versions also exist as prototypes) Gemmy hanging witch.jpg|Hanging Monsters- Cartoon Witch Gemmy hanging monster.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Frankenstin's Monster Gemmy hanging mummy.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Mummy Gemmy hanging werewolf.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Werewolf (version 1) Gemmy hanging wolfman.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Werewolf (version 2) Gemmy hanging reaper.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Grim Reaper Gemmy hanging zombie.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Cartoon Frankenstein Party Animals-Orangutan.jpg|Birthday Animals - Monkey Party Animals-Koala.jpg|Birthday Animals - Koala Party Animals-Leopard.jpg|Birthday Animals - Tiger Party Animals-Giraffe.jpg|Birthday Animals - Giraffe Party Animals-Zebra.jpg|Birthday Animals - Zebra Monster Maniacs 2.jpg|Monster Maniacs - Green Monster Maniacs.jpg|Monster Maniacs - Purple Country Pigs-Harlan.jpg|Dancing Pig- Guitar Country Pigs-Prototype 4.jpg|Dancing Pig - Chef Country Pigs-Prototype 3.jpg|Dancing Pig - Pop Star Country Pigs-Prototype 2.jpg|Dancing Pig - Girl Country Pigs-Prototype 1.jpg|Dancing Pig - Farmer Country Pigs-Enos.jpg|Dancing Pig - Banjo Country Pigs-Coy.jpg|Dancing Pig - Cowboy Road Hogs-Prototype 2.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Spiked Helmet Road Hogs-Prototype 1.jpg|Road Hogs - Female Biker Road Hogs-Police Officer.jpg|Road Hogs- Cop Road Hogs-Biker.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Brown Beard Road Hogs-Irish.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Orange Beard Prototype Holiday Frog w lights.png|Christmas Frogz - Santa with Christmas Lights Prototype Holiday Hamster w lights.png|Dancing Hamsters - Santa with Christmas Lights GEMMY PROTOTYPE HAUNTED GRAMOPHONE AUTOMATON BATTERY OPERATED 2015.jpg|Haunted Gramophone GEMMY PROTOTYPE HAUNTED VINTAGE RADIO BATTERY OPERATED SAMPLE 2015 2.jpg|Haunted Radio GEMMY PROTOTYPE SKELETON MONSTER HAND ON COFFIN BATTERY OPERATED AUTOMATON 2015.jpg|Tapping Skeleton Hand GEMMY PROTOTYPE TALK BACK SKULLY MONSTER AUTOMATON BATTERY OPERATED 2015.jpg|Talk Back Skull in Jar GEMMY PROTOTYPE SKELETON MONSTER TALKING SKULLS CANDY BOWL AUTOMATON BAT OP 2015.jpg|Skull Candy Dish (notice the skulls' green eyes GEMMY PROTOTYPE ANIMATED CLOCHE FRANKENSTEIN BURNT WINDMILL BATTERY OP 2017.jpg|Frankenstein Burning Windmill Cloche 37613483 242952863008904 7153948715084939264 n.jpg|Prototype Jack Skellington and Sally at Spirit Halloween, 2018 (notice Jack's straight legs, and sally's different facial expression) Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_11.48.14_PM.png|Psychotic Clown 07250657-a.jpg|Ghostly Witch of Fire and Ice Screenshot_2018-04-26_at_10.27.53_PM.png|Porch Pals Michael Myers Bandicam 2018-06-14 19-30-20-385.jpg|putting on the ritz Skeleton Bandicam 2017-09-24 21-22-02-713.jpg|skull and crossbones infinity mirror IMG_4410.JPG|Prototype Butler IMG_4411.JPG|Prototype Straightjacket Ghoul weird marvel spider man .jpg|gemmy prototype marvel spider that says spider man phrases and lights up eyes g_61296amimated_flakeyfrancis_L.jpg|Flaky Francis 94821E36-950C-4459-A6BE-78406610C189.jpeg|Life Size Phantom Free creepy hallow3n floater no32210.png|Floating Zombie, Black Cloth version (pink and red versions also exist as prototypes) Gemmy Halloween grooving ghoulie halloween grim reaper.JPG.jpg Airblown Inflatables 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Bear Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas T-Rex w Present Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Tree Collection Scene Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa w Believe Sign Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Rudolph w Wreath Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mr. Potato Head As Santa Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Snoopy In Santa Hat Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Projection Snowflurry Olaf Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Projection Snowflurry Olaf Prototype 2.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Grinch w Max Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Spongebob w Pineapple House Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa Gardening Candy Canes Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Critter Campfire Scene Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Bobsled Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Kyle Ren Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Polar Bear Wearing Sweater Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Reindeer Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa And Penguins w List Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars BB8 w Santa Hat Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Darth Vader Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Penguins w Flower Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Nutcracker Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Avengers Assemble Scene Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Clear Projection Snowman Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Frosty w Present Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Hedgehog Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Husky Prototype.jpg 12ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Totem Snowman Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Penguin Skating Scene Prototype 2.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Penguin Skating Scene Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Story Ralphie Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Trolls Cooper w Wreath Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Toy Plane Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Raphael Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Michaelangelo Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Leonardo Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Dolphin Scene Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Superman w Wreath Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Batman w Present Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Jabba w Present Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Rudolph w Blinking Nose Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Monsters Inc Mike On Gift Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mickey Mouse As Santa Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hanging Spider Man Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hanging Bow Prototype.jpg 3.5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hello Kitty Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Gingerbread Man Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Cat Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Octopus Tentacles Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Thanksgiving Turkey In Disguise Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Slimer On Limo Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Thanksgiving Minnie Mouse Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Monster Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Stay Puft Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Monster Minion FrakenBob Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Wonder Woman Holding Pumpkin Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Scary Reaper Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Scary Tree With Ghosts Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Logo W Pumpkins Prototype.jpg s-l225-8.jpg s-l225-9.jpg s-l225-10.jpg s-l225-11.jpg s-l225-12.jpg s-l225-13.jpg s-l225-14.jpg s-l225-15.jpg s-l225-17.jpg s-l225-16.jpg s-l225-18.jpg S-l225-7.jpg S-l225-6.jpg S-l225-5.jpg S-l225-4.jpg S-l225-3.jpg S-l225-2.jpg S-l225-1045854397539845.jpg Category:Valentine's day Category:Easter Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Prototypes